Sunroof devices of a vehicle which include a panel support member fixed to a lower surface of a movable panel, and a slider that is cam-coupled to the panel support member, and in which the movable panel is opened and closed by tilting or sliding the panel support member by sliding the slider along a guide rail fixed to the fixed roof, have been known.
In the sunroof device of this type, the panel support member may be comprised of an elongated panel-like cored bar, and a resin portion integrally formed on a surface of the cored bar (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). The resin portion covers both side surfaces of the cored bar, and includes cam grooves on both sides in the thickness direction of the cored bar. A cam follower provided at the slider is slidably engaged with each of the cam grooves. When the slider moves along the guide rail, the cam follower provided at the slider moves in the cam groove of the panel support member to cause the movable panel to move in a tilted manner or slide.
Patent Document 2 discloses that a panel support member is comprised of two elongated panel-like cored bars overlapped each other, and a resin portion covering a bottom end of each of the cored bars. The bottom end of each of the cored bars is bent outward in the thickness direction of the cored bar, and forms a flange. The resin portion forms a cam plate portion covering a surface of the flange and having a predetermined curved shape. The cam plate portion is coupled to the slider, with a connecting block interposed therebetween. An engagement groove that slidably engages with the cam plate portion is formed in the connecting block.